Musical Number
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: They sway and turn, with the rain as their backdrop.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or it's characters.

**A/N:** For the CoAi Week 2019 on tumblr.

August 28th - Day 4: **Song / Dance**

* * *

**Musical Number**

* * *

They're just heading home from a case when they're caught in the down pouring rain.

Stumbling through the streets, they find a dry space in the overhanging of a closed shop nearby. They focus on catching their breath, their clothes soaking them to the bone as they take shelter before settling against a wall side by side. They watch as nature weaves its orchestra above them while people scramble to take cover until the shopping district is left barren.

Shiho squeezes some water out of her hair with a sigh, jumping slightly when familiar fingers run through her hair to smooth it out. Catching long violinist fingers before they can return back to their owner, Shiho sends a wry smile at Shinichi.

"Who was it that said we don't need an umbrella this morning?" Shiho inquires, flicking a finger against Shinichi's forehead as she pushes back brown bangs away from sheepish blue eyes. "A certain detective seemed quite confident that he managed to deduce the weather, I believe."

Shinichi chuckles, hand rubbing his forehead with a chagrin grin. "Oops?"

"Oops, indeed," she huffs, not all that annoyed since she's always been fond of the rain.

It's one of the things she and Shinichi share.

"My bad," Shinichi admits before leaning forward, eyes big and childlike; echoing a habit he never broke past when he was Conan. Shiho hates to admit how effective it actually is despite being married to the man for three years now. "Forgive me?"

Lips quirking into a fond smile, Shiho looks away to stare at the rain. "...On one condition."

"Anything," Shinichi answers without hesitation. They've come a long way to be able to say such things without fear of repercussion.

Tugging husband's hand that's still caught in her grasp, Shiho tilts her head to the torrent not a few feet away from them. "Dance with me."

"…in this rain?"

It's been a long day and she feels whimsical.

"Mmhm."

Shinichi blinks at her then to the rain then back at her again, before he shrugs. "Sure, why not? We're soaked anyway."

Hands clasped together, they walk out and into the pouring rain. Dancing with Shinichi has become the norm over the years; what with the detective having to take lessons when he was a child and it actually being a good way to wind down after a long day at the MPD. For all of his lack of finesse in the arts in general, Shinichi is a phenomenal dancer; guiding her as they glide across the wet pavement.

Shiho smiles, stepping into her husband's space to press a kiss on cool lips.

Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, Shinichi pulls her close then, proceeds to press butterfly kisses across her face.

Laughing softly, she pulls back enough to rest their foreheads together. They sway and turn, with the rain as their backdrop. Shiho knows that it'd be wiser to take the chance to head on home since they're already in the rain. No doubt that by now, they're soaked to the bone and that once they get home, they'll have to draw a warm bath lest they catch a cold. And that's not including dinner.

And yet, here they stay.

For now, neither Shinichi or herself are in any rush. It feels good to be able to do silly things with the man she loves without fatal consequences. Shiho is allowed to do this now; she's allowed to be happy. She can— and _because_ she can, Shiho joins in nature's orchestra with a hymn.

Amazing grace! How sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

Her voice mixes with the rain and even through the torrent showering them, she sees Shinichi's eyes soften. The boyish grin on his face melts into a tender smile and not for the first time, Shiho feels ever thankful for the chance to love this incorrigible man.

It's been a long road and yet, here they are; dancing and singing and _living_ in a future neither was sure that they could have all those years ago.

I once was lost, but now am found,

Was blind but now I see.


End file.
